


Desperation ( Sabriel Week 2019 - Day 5)

by Lokisbestgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Gabe wants the old Sam, M/M, Sam is evil in this one, but the old Sam is dead, dark themes and a little blood but not too graphic, head of heaven gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisbestgirl/pseuds/Lokisbestgirl
Summary: Time apart has changed Sam Winchester as much as it has Gabriel. The archangel has taken on the mantle of being ruler of heaven, all the while his favorite human has taken a dark path- becoming leader of Hell. Sam uses Gabriel's compassion for him against him.





	Desperation ( Sabriel Week 2019 - Day 5)

**Author's Note:**

> Sabriel Week 2019 - Day 5 - Boy King x Leader of Heaven

The man standing in front of Gabriel was almost unrecognizable. When shit hit the fan during the apocalypse, Gabriel had been forced to take position as leader of heaven. He was the only non-biased party that was qualified to do so, seeing as Raphi was dead, Luce was raving mad, and Michael was locked away for good. Sam, on the other hand— had turned into a complete monster. 

“What happened to you?” Gabriel breathed as he looked at Sam, seeing his eyes fully filled— oceans of black staring into his soul. 

“You couldn’t protect me, remember?” Sam smirked as he tilted his head. “Weak— standing by and watching as Azazel groomed me into what I am today. I’m the new King of Hell.” 

The way Sam said it sent shivers down his spine. Gabe was wearing the typical angel garb— a suit that seemed rather pristine to match the halls of heaven. Funny considering he wasn’t in heaven at the moment— try Hell. 

“Sam, I know this isn’t what the old you would want.” The angel spoke, keeping his voice calm as he watched Sam prowl around. 

“The old me is fucking _dead_ Gabriel. Kiss him goodbye. Or rather— kiss me if you want to get kinky with it. Your choice.” Sam smirked and Gabriel’s brows furrowed. “Bet you’d love a taste of my blood— I’ve heard that to angels, demon blood tastes like ecstasy.” 

Gabriel scrunched his nose up as he heard those words coming from Sam’s lips. He couldn’t deny— it was hard to say no to Sam, and it was proving a little more difficult to say no with each passing moment. 

“I can sense the hesitation, angel. You’ve wanted me for a long time and now is your opportunity.” Sam smirked and Gabriel stepped closer, eyeing him as he looked into those black pits of his eyes. 

“You think I want to lay with you just because you’re a _bad boy_ , Winchester?” Gabe asked, an amused look on his face. 

“I heard it’s electric, you know—“ Sam leaned in, murmuring into his ear. “The feeling of your grace coursing through my veins— my blood coursing through yours. Think about it— no harm, no foul as long as no angel blades come into play.” The demon purred, nipping at Gabriel’s earlobe. 

“Jesus, Sammy—“ Gabe bit his lip, his voice a sad, yet willing tone. The hesitation wasn’t long enough, really. “Once. No more.” 

Sam’s lips curled into a wicked grin and he pushed Gabriel up against the wall, grasping at the manacles he’d put in place before that, locking Gabriel into place. 

“You stupid son of a bitch—“ Sam laughed eerily and held him there. “I knew you had a crush on me, but this, this is something entirely pathetic.” 

Gabriel’s eyes widened. He should have seen it coming, but his love had blinded him. Struggling against the Enochian handcuffs, he looked up at Sam with a softer and more pleading expression. 

“Sam— If you’re in there, I know you. You don’t want to do this.” 

Sam cocked his head. 

“Thought you liked getting kinky. Thought you—“ He smirked and leaned in, biting Gabriel’s ear teasingly. “— _fantasized_ about me cuffing you and taking you over.” Sam bit his lip. 

“Not like this— and you know it. This isn’t you. There’s still time to save you.” Gabe tried to reason and Sam brought his large hand up, gripping Gabriel’s chin. 

“I don’t _want_ to be saved.” Sam practically hissed and leaned in, crashing his lips violently against Gabriel’s. “It’s too bad you’re stuck on trying to change me— oh the fun we could have had.” 

Gabriel’s brows furrowed and he felt his heart sinking. “Wait—“ 

Sam had almost turned away, but Gabe had his attention. 

“I want you.” Gabe spoke softly, almost defeated. He’d come so close to becoming something good. Something he could be proud of. When it came to Sam or the forces of good in heaven, he knew there was no choice. If demon Sam wasn’t banging him, he’d be banging some other person— and that hurt Gabriel more than any of the insults Sam could dish out. 

He pushed Gabriel against the wall without another word, cupping his cheeks as he kissed him once more, the angel kissing back. 

“You have to drink my blood.” Sam spoke against his lips, looking into Gabriel’s golden eyes once they’d pulled away. 

Having taken out a knife, Sam cut a sliver in the side of his neck, away from the important arteries, getting closer. Gabriel knew there was no going back from an angel drinking demon blood. He would be forever outcast. 

Regardless of how much his conscience was screaming against it, he leaned in, tasting Sam’s warm blood. The taste was appalling— enough to make him gag, but the effects took hold right away. 

“Good boy.” Sam praised, a dark smile on his lips as he felt Gabriel’s warm lips on his neck. Gabe was something he had always wanted when he was normal, but never had the guts to reach out and take. Now he was so much better.

Gabriel pulled away after what felt like a century, his head swimming like he'd just done ten pounds of cocaine. His eyes started to glow bright gold-white, meeting Sam’s as the boy king’s eyes flashed black. As soon as they had burned bright, they faded out quickly and light flashed, the feathers of his wings starting to fall out. Gabe gasped softly as he grabbed at his wings. 

“W-whadidyou— fuck—Sam whadidyoudo—?” Gabe asked, slurring terribly. It was hard to understand. 

“I didn’t do anything. You chose this. You always would have chosen me over your grace.” Sam chuckled and looked down at Gabe as the angel sank to his knees, grabbing his face in his hands. “Such a shame. If you would have just told the old Sammy how you felt, he would have run away with you.” 

Tossing Gabriel to the ground, the archangel was left feeling powerless and used. Sam never wanted him, he just wanted to remove him from the grand scheme of things—and that hurt more than anything.


End file.
